


Blank Eyes Tell Nothing

by Rhidee



Category: Lucius (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: Lucius was not a bad kid.
Kudos: 22





	Blank Eyes Tell Nothing

It was no mistake that the devil’s son came forth from a rich woman’s body. No more a mistake than the silent, infinitesimally inconsequential events that lead to just about everything in the boy’s life. The perfect arrangement of a crime completely unseen.

Lucius was not a bad kid. None of his nanny’s would dare say he was fussy. He never whined or screamed or snuck cookies. He had a silent air about him, in a rather strange way. Most silent kids seemed to have springs of words behind their steps, meanings in the shift on their hands and questions in the shine of their eyes. Lucius simply had none of those things. Some people noted this as unsettling. Some simply projected whatever they wished upon the boy. Some stood someplace in between, in the luxury of skillful denial.

The maids watched the icicles, after. Like hawks. Or, more fittingly, like worms. Having some deep, instinctual knowing that at any moment something gigantically out of their control could end them without remorse. Early bird gets the worm, but the second bird still gets fed.

Mary Anne was about as remarkable as a logs knot. Common, but interesting enough to inspect. Her life’s purpose was as much subject to the whims of those around her as her place in this story. She got a job when her parents asked, moved when her friend did, and from the look of things never had much of a personal drive for anything more complex than a good picnic in her life.

But even the dullest person impacts the world, and she did have one benefit. A subtle, mostly meaningless knowledge of witchcraft. It’s really such a thing, isn’t it? That even such a remarkable fact as that can come off as dirt boring amongst in depth discussions of the best way to wipe a table and having no particular long-term goals. Mary Anne fell solidly into the middle category, noticing the boys weirdness and simply ignoring it for simplicity. But well, after something as frightful as a freak icicle incident, such things need to be reexamined. Bless her heart, for she did assume the boy was cursed to die, and stumbled wrongly into the right answer as well as any of us can.

When she got near, somewhat hesitantly, a pouch of herbs in her hand and intention behind her lips, Lucius did not make a sound. He stared, blankly, with not even a cool disinterest of a predator. When her hands, callused from harsh cleaning products, moved around his neck, he stood as still as a tree. Only the movements of the blood in his veins, the breath in his lungs, and the millions of tiny environmental factors moved him. Softly, she spun together the two pieces of cord, completing the circle. 

Lucius blinked. Which honestly, was notable in itself. Then he blinked again. Tears welled up in his eyes. Fat, unapologetic ones. Then he fell on his butt and wailed as only a child can. Small, hurt, and confused.

“Oh, oh my dear.” Said Mary Anne, and then hugged the child.

**Author's Note:**

> Hug the child! Hug the child! Hug the-YESSSSSS.
> 
> Goddamn, but not emoting don't make ya evil, you feel?


End file.
